Blood Roses
by MadamBlack23
Summary: Rachel is just trying to live a peaceful life, but when she meets Marcus Drake all that is thrown to the wind. She hits her head and falls in love, but will her past make it impossible for her to love again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Drake Chronicles.**

_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby_

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of _

_And I got a little crazy _

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby _

"Come on, Rachel, live a little!" My friend, Sandra, told me as she threw back a shot.

"I am living, right now, I'm breathing aren't I?" I asked as I sipped my ginger ale.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She said as she stumbled over her hot pink heels. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh huh." I responded taking another sip of my drink, "I don't think getting shit-faced is my kind of fun. In fact, it's not fun at all."

"Well, you're missing out then!" She said waving her marshmallow vodka with chocolate or something in my face. I scrunched my face up in dislike.

"How can you drink that stuff?" I asked.

"It's very easy! Watch!" She said as she threw back her head and drank the last bit of her marshmallow drink. Some it sloshed over her and she laughed hysterically. I shook my head and turned my attention towards the crowd of sweaty bodies. I watched as men and women grinded against each other, stuck tongues down each other's throat, and drank till they were shit-faced.

"Oh! Look, look, look, Rachel, look at him!" Sandra said pushing my head towards the bar.

"Ow! Watch the industrial!" I told her as I rubbed my industrial earring. I looked up to see a man sitting on a bar stool, "yeah? What is it?" I asked looking at the man.

"Isn't he delicious!" She said giggling. I sighed.

"Yes, I guess."

"I'm going to go talk to him!" Sandra told me as she wobbled over to the bar. I watch as she leaned over the bar in her hot pink cocktail dress showing all her cleavage. I sighed again.

_Great! Now I'm going to have to go home with the both of them and listen to them having sex. _

"Maybe I can wear headphones and block them out." I said to myself. Standing, I stretch, and made my way over to the bar.

"Sandra, how about you guys head home!" I yelled over the music. Sandra pulled away just enough to look at me.

"Sure! Come on, Andrew!" Sandra pulled Andrew to his feet and started to pull him towards the door.

"My names Andrew?! I thought it was Mike!" The guy seemed just as drunk as Sandra. Following them outside, I handed Sandra some money.

"You're not coming?!" Sandra asked yelling.

"Yeah! You're not coming!" The guy asked smiling at me. I glared at him and told him no.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Sandra said pulling the guy into the cab. Once again they started chewing each other's mouth. I watched as the cab, pulled away from the curb, and made its way down one of the many streets of Violet Hill. Sighing, I stuck my hands in the pockets of my over-sized sweater. I was wearing my black sweater that was very warm and black, a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pairs of black snow boots. Compared to Sandra I was probably more prepared for the weather than she was. There was a light snowfall and the streets were silent, except for the music that they played in the streets close to Christmas. When I heard the song Carol of the Bells, I stated to sing along. I wasn't very good, but it was still fun to sing along. A couple blocks away from the club, I decided to cut through a long alley to get to the nearby coffee shop, and once I entered the alley I immediately smelled something coppery. The smell was strong and tangent.

"Urgh!" Deciding to get out of this alley fast, I sped up my walk, but stopped when I saw a body lying on the ground. Now, it wasn't the body lying on the ground that scared me. There were homeless people around these parts, but what scared me most was the blue body sitting at it drinking it's blood. I held my scream, but that didn't seem to do anything. The blue creature still noticed my presence and looked up. What I saw scared me even more. Two red eyes stared back at me with hunger lust in them. I didn't scream, I just turned, and ran. I didn't get that far before I was tripped and fell flat on my face. I heard the crack of my nose and smelt the rush of blood. I was turned over and looked into the eyes of the creature. It leaned down and licked my nose. I finally screamed, but before the creature could do whatever bad things to me it was pulled off of me. The creature went flying and hit the nearby wall.

"Get up!" A man told me as he pulled me to my feet.

"Wha- watch out!" I told the man as I pointed over his shoulder. The guy performed a roundhouse kicked and then reached into his belt and pulled out a wooden stake. Throwing it at the creature, it pieced the skin, and went through the ribcage to the heart. It let out a screech and then crumpled into ashes. The man turned towards me and I finally got a good look of him. He had dark hair that fell over his eyes. His skin was pale like mine and his eyes were pale gold.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking towards me. I knew I should have run because I had just been attacked by a blue frigging smurf that liked blood and then saved by a handsome guy, but for some reason I finally crumpled. I started to cry and my nose started to run mixing with my blood. I fell backwards and hit my head with a thump. I blacked out before I could say another word.


End file.
